A trip can change a heart!
by GEEKS FOR THE WIN
Summary: Can a road trip change lives and maybe a HEART OR TWO? Why is it that the two people who should notice the change of heart don't and now it's down to their friends to make them realise... had Draco really changed and can Hermione truely forgive him! 3
1. Run for your life xx 3

"You lot ready?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" they all said together, as they lumbered into the back of the Honda. It had been magically enlarged to accumulate all of the young graduates. Harry took the driver's seat, as Ginny clambered into the middle and Ron bagged the passenger seat. The front had been transformed into what resembled a three seated sofa.

In the back seat was Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas and sitting comfortably by the window was Hermione Granger.

"Let's go!" shouted an over excited Ginny. Harry chuckled to himself and started the car.

Just as he was about to pull away, a knuckle lightly rapped on the window. Everyone looked up in surprise and, as Harry wound down the window, they all gasped in astonishment at the fair haired person looking through the window at them all.

A figure with blond hair stood, half bent, looking embarrassed. He cleared his throat, and everyone realised that they were staring; they turned away, red in the face.

"H-hi, um, I just wanted to know i-if I could maybe, possibly catch a ride." He avoided their eyes; instead he directed his own towards the muddy, weed infested ground. Harry was the first to recover from the shock of this person even attempting to speak to them and so he was the first to answer.

"Why do you want a ride with us?" he asked suspiciously. Draco sighed. He knew he would have to answer this sooner or later, and to be fairly honest, he would rather get it over and done with now.

"My so called 'father' no longer wants anything to do with me, cut me out of his will and disowned me for doing the, as you may call it, greater good." He said it all in a rush, wanting to get it all over quickly.

"You, Draco Malfoy, were doing the 'greater good'!" Lavender blurted out, mocking him.

"Don't sound so shocked." He said defensively. "But yes, i was."

"What, would she damage your ego if she was too shocked Malfoy?" Ron fired, defending his girlfriend.

"Malfoy, but i don't think any of us will feel anything but shock right now seen as you insulted us for years. So what did you do for the 'greater good' then, because i too find it hard to imagine you doing anything against your precious father's orders?" Hermione interrupted.

"I refused to become a stinking, bloody death eater... happy now?" he glared at her.

"Why did you refuse?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you?" Draco replied.

"Yeah, but your... you," he struggled to find any other word that suited the explanation, "Surely you would want the power, glory and all that crap?" Dean shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean? And of-Corse i want that, i mean doesn't everyone, however I've never wanted to do it through the means of murder and under the palm of the dark lord." This time he looked straight at Harry. "You have to believe me Potter, if i go back there now, he will kill me. He doesn't want a 'traitor' as a son."

"I don't know Malfoy; we are going on a Non- magic road trip, you know as a celebration for graduation." Harry said slowly, running it over in his head.

"Look Potter, I'm desperate enough to ask you, so that should mean something, shouldn't it?" Draco tried.

Harry glanced back at the others. Parvati was the first to nod, only very slightly. Dean gave her a confused look but followed suit, tipping his head up and down, however even slower than Parvati. Ginny gave Harry a sharp look before answering.

"If there is any trouble, I'm blaming you, but fine." She continued to glare him as Hermione gave him a tiny nod of approval before shooting dagger at Draco with her eyes. Ron didn't answer at all, but remained in silent protest, so Harry turned back to Draco.

"Fine, but any trouble and you have us lot to deal with," He paused for a minute before continuing, a small-half smile appeared on his face. "And Ginny has one mean 'bat bogey hex' up her sleeve." He gave her a nudge with his arm. "Well, we should get going, you wanna come or not then?"

"Yeah man, thanks Potter."

"Well get in then." Ginny said impatiently, pointing to the back. Draco opened the door, and after Hermione scooted over, clambered in, slamming the door shut behind him. Harry started the car, and sped off, dangerously swerving down the road.

Hermione arched her back so that she was angled away from Malfoy and opened a book to read. Lavender and Parvati launched themselves into gossip mode, blanking out anyone else in the car. Dean immersed himself and Harry into to the ever exciting talk of the topic of sports. Ginny fiddled with the old fashioned radio, until she found a channel that was playing some songs she liked, and began to hum it quietly to herself, while Ron stared gloomily out of the window, occasionally grunting random threats and swearword aimed at Draco. Draco sighed, settled himself into a comfortable position and thought about the previous events of his dark, dull life.

Of how his dad had battered him until he couldn't stand, while his mother ran from the room, doing nothing to help when he refused to become a death eater. The abuse didn't start there, although nobody at Hogwarts knew anything about these actions of his father. He despised his father, hated him for what he had moulded Draco into throughout his years at Hogwarts, someone of whom Draco didn't want to be. He would have never chosen that if they had of given him the choice. His father had ruined his life, demanding the hateful, snobby attitude, locking away any chance of true friendship. The only true friend he had ever been aloud was Blaise, and only because of whom Blaise had as a father.

He remembered the dread he had felt when the summer holidays rolled around, how his father had beat him when he mentioned liking the brave Gryffindor in front of him, and the order to betray any sign of hope that the two of them would ever become friends, forcing Draco to treat all non purebloods and blood traitors like scum, the dirt he had trodden in. He regretted not standing up to his dad earlier, how different and less complicated life could be without the constant little, red horned devil sat on his broad shoulders, pulling each strings needed to keep him inline and meet his father's expectations.

Hermione heard a sigh come from behind her. She flicked through a page, catching a sneaky glance at the vain boy that sat beside her. From what she could tell, he wasn't in the car. Well, he was physically in the car... she could clearly see that, however she felt that his 'too still' eyes were somewhere else, somewhere dark and uncomfortable. She quickly turned back to the book, letting her own mind wonder.

How weird it was, Draco Malfoy, her sworn enemy, was sat next to her. He wasn't insulting her, wasn't being the self centred git that he normally was, he just sat there. If she was honest, deep down, she hoped he had changed. She hoped he had seen sense, but most of all, she hoped he would accept that this was the side to fight for, that being rich and respected were two different things. That if you want to be respected then you need to put others first, think before you act and only act because it's what is best for everyone, not just his self.

Ginny broke both Hermione and Draco's train of thoughts with a shriek.

"Ahhhh!" she was practically jumping out of her seat. Ron had jerked violently at the sudden noise, and glared at his sister.

"What's wrong?" he grunted. She turned to look at him, with eyes of disbelief.

"I-L-O-V-E-T-H-I-S-S-O-N-G-!-!-!" She exclaimed loudly. Hermione let out a low chuckle and after a minute, she started singing along quietly with Ginny. Draco noticed that she had a very elegant voice, although he would never admit to himself that he had just thought that. Very Soon Lavender and Parvati joined in, poking Dean until he barked out the lyrics, red in the face. Harry didn't last long before letting his voice drift in, and although they sounded out of tune and way too high, they were all at least getting the words right. Ron fought against a smile, but the tune overtook him and he started humming the music under his breath. Draco looked around, he had never seen this before, friends laughing and enjoying the moment together. He wanted to join in, however he knew he wouldn't be accepted within the group of friends.

When the song finished, they were all falling about giggling, none noticed Draco until he gave a low chuckle, of which he thought no one would hear. Parvati turned to look at him, her long, smooth hair falling into her deep brown eyes.

"Something funny Malfoy?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Draco tugged on his collar humorously.

"No, just coughed." He said innocently. Hermione gave a small smile at this answer, but hid her face behind her book so that nobody saw.

"So, where are we heading Harry?" Dean asked lightly, rubbing his hand through him long, flailing hair.

"Um, ask Ginny, she is the one with the map." He turned quickly to Ginny. "Right Gin?" she sensed the panic in his voice.

"Relax Harry, you are always to over dramatic." Harry gave a mocking hurtful face at her, and she rubbed him lightly on the head through his 'already too messy' hair. "You know you love me."

"Yep!" He immediately answered. Ron made sick noises behind him, with a disgruntled 'Oi'.

"Anyway, we are heading up north towards the mountains, going over sea and making a round route, seeing where we end up." She concluded. Lavender gave several ringing laughs.

"So in other words, you haven't got a clue." Ginny gave a nod, before joining in with the laughter.

"Way to go Ginny." Hermione muttered under her breath, before adding a glowing smile to the sea of laughing faces.

"So Malfoy, you hitching a ride with us for the whole four weeks or what?" Dean asked.

"Um, i don't know to be honest." He replied.

"Honest, yeah right." Ron muttered. Draco gave him a tired look.

"I'm hurt Weasley, i really am." He muttered.

"Well, don't expect an apology." Ron said.

"I was using a little thing called sarcasm." Draco fired back, letting a smirk spread across his face. Dean was the first one roaring with laughter at Draco 'come back'. Soon everyone was taking advantage of Ron's red face, laughing along with Dean. Draco smiled at himself.

"You are dead meat Malfoy." Ron said dangerously low.

"Oh... come one Ronald, you really are going to threaten him over a stupid joke?" Hermione inquired, amused.

"Piss off, all of you." He went back into the robotic mood, acting glum and pessimistic.

"Oi." Five mouths said together.

"Don't be a dick, Ron." Lavender said, "This is men't to be fun."

"How can it be fun when we have a ferret in the blaming car."

"He hasn't done anything but make a bloody joke Ron." Harry said quietly.

"Defending him now are you?" Ron gave Harry a glare that could kill.

"Defending him? Since when does anyone defend Malfoy? All I'm saying is that he hasn't done anything wrong... Yet." Harry exclaimed.

"Ron stop being a bloody idiot and stealing all the time we have to have fun, and using it to complain like a spineless git." Everyone stared a Ginny in amazement.

"What?" she asked. "I'm just saying what everyone else was thinking for crying out loud. I just want to have some bloody fun on this trip."

Nobody dared argue with her and even Ron was reduced back to just glares and the occasional murmur of threats.

"Now then Harry, I'm hungry... can we stop for lunch?" Hermione asked, as if nothing had just happened.


	2. I see you behind that mask xx

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, hence the reason i am on a FAN fiction website! J**

**A/N – i was a little disappointed that i didn't get any reviews for my last chapter, however i hope that you can all review with this one. On with the story:-**

Harry pulled up outside of a shabby looking, run down pub.

"It's the best that we have..." Harry said trailing off at the end of his sentence. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati all looked at the dusty building in disgust. Dean and Ron settled with a shrug and Draco merely nodded. Harry pushed past them and wondered through the old, peeling door and through to a bar area. Ginny gathered her senses and hurried after him, hinting for the rest to follow her.

Inside, behind the counter, stood a greasy haired man, his face aged and dirty, his clothes wrinkles and stained. He was holding a grubby dish cloth and wiping a glass with it. This meant that the glass was obtaining more dirt than it had in the first place. He completely ignored the eight people that had just ambled through the door into his near empty pub.

There was mostly muggles in the bare pub however Hermione could see some hooded figures in the back of the room, and instantly felt Draco tense next to her. She looked around at him with questioning eyes, only to find that he was glaring in the direction of the three hooded people.

"Um, excuse me?" Ginny asked the man behind the bar. He glanced up, and grunted at them.

"Wha' you wan'?" he snorted, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Lavender and Parvati gave a small 'ew' as Dean chuckled at the reaction of the two girls.

"Yeah, what does everyone want?" Harry asked, everyone stared at him with confusion except Hermione. "Oh yeah, i forgot you guys don't know...in that case we will have eight cokes, um, please?"

"That be twenty two poun's." Harry dug for the right amount of muggle money and handed it over.

Ron and Harry carried the trays of drink over to a table and they all took their seats. Draco shrank into the corner, avoiding the gaze of the three men, who were in turn glaring at him.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Ron exclaimed loudly, receiving several shushes. "What?"

"You shouldn't be so rude." Lavender said in a hushed whisper. Harry seemed to realise the men too and looked over at Ginny.

"Do you think they're wizards?" Harry inquired. Ginny looked at who he was talking about and nodded.

"Yeah, they are staring at us." She said.

"No, they're not, they are staring at Malfoy." Dean implied. They all turned to look at Draco.

"Why are they staring at you?" Parvati asked calmly. Draco shrugged, tearing his eyes away from them. He looked at everyone on the table.

"I have a bad gut feeling about them though, like they are here for a reason." He said, sipping his coke. "This stuff isn't actually half bad."

"Gut feeling?" Dean questioned.

"Like, death eaters?" Ginny whispered. Harry tensed instantly.

"Maybe, can't be sure." Draco's attention was presumably on the coke again, although he stole several glances at the hooded men.

"I said there was going to be trouble; you will see that i am right." Ron muttered darkly.

"Shut up Ronald." Ginny said. "Just ditch the bad mood for merlins sake."

Harry muttered something about food and he, Hermione and Ginny hurried up to the counter again.

Harry orders them all sandwiches and crisps, and they leaned against the counter while they waited.

"So, Malfoy huh." Ginny began.

"What about him?" Hermione inquired.

"The Draco Malfoy, slytherin prince, Hogwarts sex god,"

"Hey" Harry jumped in.

"Shut up Harry, anyway, as i was saying, don't you think it's weird that he asked us for help?" Ginny finished. Hermione thought deeply for a few minutes.

"Yeah, but don't you feel it though, like the vibe?" Hermione asked.

"I think i get what you mean 'mione. Like, not the snotty, stuck up, ferret attitude that we used to know, i mean he hasn't really even insulted us yet."Harry was more debating with himself than the others.

"Got your stuff 'ere." The bar man had returned with a tray of food. Harry hurriedly took it and wondered over to the table, with the two girls in tow.

"Thanks." Everyone muttered receiving their food. They ate in silence, occasionally sharing a glance or coughing slightly. When they had all finished, they rose from the table and looked at one another.

"So, on the road again?" Hermione asked. Everyone looked up at her. Harry chuckled and stared humming a tune under his breath.

"What?" Hermione asked Harry.

"What you just said reminded me of a song, that's all." Harry said, still humming.

"Ok then, anyway... let's all get in the car." Parvati said. They all followed her through the door of the bar and outside into the cool, breezy air. Hermione climbed into the car beside Dean this time and Draco crammed in beside her, pressing close to her as he attempted to shut the door. Hermione could feel his muscles on his arms as he wriggled back to make it more comfortable. She gave a slight gasp and quickly turned around to face Dean's shoulder.

"Um, Hermione?" Dean asked as she had her face pressed into his sweatshirt.

"Yeah, oh um, i was... smelling you!" Hermione pulled back, looking embarrassed. Draco gave a chuckle next to her, making her blink in surprise.

"Smelling me?" Dean shock with laughter.

"Yeah, um, because i thought i... smelt... vanilla? Yeah i thought i smelt vanilla and didn't know if it was you or not." She lied, laughing at herself. Everyone in the car erupted in giggles at Hermione lame answer.

"Yeah, ok Hermione, ok." Lavender giggled in her hands. Once the laugher had died down, Hermione realised that they weren't moving.

"Ere, Harry, you can go now." She said, only to find harry eyeing the mirror with uneasiness.

"Potter, drive now." Draco ordered Harry frantically, who didn't think twice of it and hit the gas pedal.

"What is going on?" Ginny screeched as they swang around the corner. Hermione had just managed to grab a glance of the cloaked figures slowly advancing towards them.

"Fuck my Fucking Father!" Draco muttered angrily.

"You're Father?" Hermione asked. Draco gave her a half smile.

"Yes, the dick head sent that lot to follow me." He gave an apologetic glance at her.

"Like father, like son." Ron muttered.

"Just give it up Ron." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Potter, look... if this is too much... me causing all this shit with the blokes back there, then I'll go man." He hung his head as he said this.

"No you will not." It wasn't Harry that said this. Ginny had spoken before Harry had a chance.

"Why not? Toss the ferret out to his father." Ron said, glaring at his sister.

"Let me think, because they will bloody kill him you idiot. You want that on your hands." She shot back.

"Piss off." He spat at her.

"Leave he alone Ron." Harry cut across, defending his girlfriend.

"Not cool Ron dude." Dean said, also coming to Ginny's defence.

"Why are you acting like a twat? We are supposed to be having the time of our lives." Hermione glared at him.

"I don't get why you all like him all of a sudden." he pointed at Draco.

"I am here you know." Draco interrupted. Hermione muffled a giggle.

"Harry. Please watch the road." Lavender said, trying to change the subject.

"Parvati, are you okay?" Dean asked worriedly as he rubbed her back.

"No, i have a headache and i need the loo." She said airily. They had been driving for about two hours now, and were all fed up of the arguments.

"Ok, we will stop at the garage up ahead." Harry muttered quietly. Once again, they all clambered out of the car. Hermione got her foot stuck and as she tried to step out of the car, she tripped and fell. She expected to hit the floor painfully, however instead she felt soft, strong arms around her waist, setting her upright again. She looked up and her eyes met Draco's. She raised her eyebrows and muttered thanks as she stood evenly on her feet.

"No problem." He smiled at her. A genuine smile. She heard someone shout her from in the garage and she hurried over to them.

Draco walked slower, realising that he had just smiled at someone of whom he had been forced to dislike for all of his school life. Her eyes, like melted caramel, met his of molten silver. Why did he feel the need to catch her, to keep her from being hurt?

He walked through the door of the garage and wondered over to a table to wait for the others to come out of the bathroom, just as three hooded men walked through the door.

**Please please please review xx thanks **


	3. First steps are always the hardest xx

Disclaimer- If i owned Harry Potter, Draco would be with Hermione by now.

A/N- ENJOY AND REVIEW! – I know some of the people in this die in the war but pretend they didn't for this story, yeah! XD

Draco narrowed his eyes and glared at the three hooded men. They were the same men that had been at the bar, two hours ago. They ventured further onto the garage until they reached Draco's table. He could now see two of them clearly. Each face, familiar and disturbing.

"Draco... you've been avoiding us." Dolohov sneered. He shoved the salt shaker out of the way and onto the floor, before placing himself in the opposite seat to Draco.

"Someone's in Daddy's bad book." Amycus was looking at him like a parent looks at their child for rolling in dirt. "And to think you are hanging around with that scum..."

"What do you want with me?" Draco asked.

"Daddy has a surprise for you..." Dolohov replied. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Tell him to bugger off and stuff his surprises up his arse." Draco replied.

"I'm afraid i can't do that... now, are you going to come with us the hard way or the easy way?" Dolohov inquired, growing annoyed.

"Try... no way." Draco spat. Dolohov raised his wand dangerously.

"Wow, scary." Draco muttered quietly.

Hermione and the others came through the door into the garage dining room. She looked over towards the tables and gasped loudly in surprise.

"Crap!" Harry whispered, seeing the three death eater's loom over Draco, wands to his throat.

"Ah, Potter and the gang. Shall i bow down before you?" Amycus cried voice thick with sarcasm.

"I wouldn't hold that up in public if i were you..." Dean shouted. The man behind the counter gave them a confused look and hurried out the back to the stock room, leaving the dining area clear of muggles.

"Don't mess with me, any of you. If you do, i promise you that you will regret it." Dolohov shrieked. Draco rolled his eyes again.

"Leave them alone Dolohov... they have nothing to do with this." Draco insisted. Dolohov gave him an amused look and turned back to the others.

"No, i think Potter here should show his heroic act once again. What was that spell potter?... oh yeah." Dolohov screeched the disarming spell and Draco, Harry, Lavender and Dean and Parvati's wands flew out of their outstretched hands. Hermione left hers where it was, looking frantically at Draco. Ron hadn't even bothered to grasp his.

"Now, Draco comes with us and nobody will get hurt." Amycus said slowly.

"Piss off; you're all talk Amycus..." Draco muttered. Amycus reached forward and grabbed hold of Ginny.

"Get off me you prick." Ginny screamed, her eyes boring holes into Amycus. Harry, Ron and Dean all jumped up to help her, but were forcefully knocked back by Dolohov's spell. He laughed in amusement.

"Let her go." Draco shouted, shocking the death eater's for a fraction of a second.

"Why would we do that Draco?" the third Death eater spoke for the first time. Draco recognised him as Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Because she hasn't done anything to you, just leave her alone." Draco looked desperate.

Hermione slowly slid her fingers into her pocket, curling them around her wand. She had to do something... quickly.

A flash of red flew through the air and Rodolphus crumpled to the floor. A second flash and Dolohov was down too. Draco looked over and saw Hermione with her hand out stretched, wand in the air, pointing dangerously at Amycus, her face blazing with fury.

"I would let her go if i were you." Hermione hissed, dangerously low. Draco couldn't help but look impressed at the girl's determination. Amycus dropped Ginny on the floor and pointed his wand at Hermione in turn, a scowl mastered on his face.

Draco got to his feet and climbed out of the chair. Harry, Ron and Dean were stood next to Hermione, unable to do anything to help her, their wand still clasped in the hands of Dolohov. Draco bent down and scooped them up.

"Potter." He whispered, chucking their wands to Harry to hand out. Hermione was still locked in a devils glare with Amycus, who was starting to back away, towards the door.

"Oh Amycus, tell my father to stay the fuck away from me..." Draco shouted at him as he ran and disappeared through the door.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Harry fussed over her, before helping her up and sitting her down at the table.

"Granger, are you hurt?" Draco asked quietly. The rest of them were too busy conferring over what had just happened.

"No, I'm fine... are you ok?" Hermione asked, brushing the dirt off of her leg.

"Yeah." He replied simply, looking at her for a long moment as she sorted her hair.

"Should we modify their memory?" Dean asked uncertainly.

"I'll do it." Hermione volunteered. As she roughly turned the head of the nearest Death eater, Draco heard her mutter the spell under her breath. Dolohov's eyes withered in his head for a second before deflecting into a mystic, hazy glaze.

"Did they tell you what they wanted Draco?" Ginny asked him, coming over to stand beside him.

"Something to do with my father, they called it a surprise... i call it death." He said, staring intently at the white wall in front of him. Ginny looked at him for a second before turning to Harry.

"What now Harry?" She asked. Harry just shrugged, thinking hard about something.

"Malfoy, how did they follow us?" Harry asked, "We were on the freeway and there were no cars for miles behind us."

"I haven't a clue." Draco said honestly, his eyes fluttered to Harry and landed on his face. "But i need to find out."

"Not right now, you don't... we need to go and get in the car." Hermione stated in a matter of fact tone. "And try to enjoy our road trip..." Everyone nodded, even Draco.

"Your right Hermione, we have only been on this trip for 6 hour so far, and we have had fights, attitude and crap service in a stinking pub that would need a hundred house elves to sort it out. Some trip this is turning out to be." Lavender said, gaining a small giggle from Hermione.

"Aw, come on! We can make this road trip the time of our lives, if we all agree... no more fights, arguments or trusting Harry's view on pubs." Hermione encouraged. Harry chuckled next to her.

"I actually agree." Draco said, earning several surprised faces. "What?" he asked.

"You agreed with me." Hermione said in fake disbelief.

"Yes, i guess i did... and the next step... use of first names... Hermione." Draco said slowly. Draco heard several gasped behind him.

"You... You called me Hermione..." she replied, genuinely shocked this time.

"Well, you did just save my life... it would be a little rude if i didn't." Draco said simply, staring at her.

"Yeah, and you saved mine... Thanks Hermione!" Ginny said, running up to hug Hermione. Harry turned to Draco.

"So is this new thing just for 'mione or you know, all of us?" He asked. Draco looked at him with amusement.

"You gave me a lift; even though you hate me, you defend me in front of your mate and you help to save my life... i would say that you deserve to be called Harry!" Draco smiled at him as his mouth dropped open in shock. He quickly recovered and smiled back.

"Hurry up and kiss already!" Dean muttered loudly. He received glares from Harry, Draco and Ginny so he shut up pretty quick.

"Now that' done, can we get on and have our Holiday?" Parvati asked innocently, causing everyone to laugh.

"Let's go... leave them." Hermione added. She led them out to the car and squeezed in next to Dean. Draco climbed in next to her and grinned to himself.

**A/N-sorry, it was pretty crap but hey, I'm not a professional...**

**Please please please can you all check out my BEST friends stories... her name is Jaysliverheels. I would love it if you could give her some reviews... **

**Thanks and review review review xx **


End file.
